Dyuu's Super Saiyan Transformations
This is the list of Dyuu's numerous transformations: Super Saiyan: This is the standard Super Saiyan transformation. Acquired: Lord Cevrus destroying her transportation, mentioning her deceased father. Super Saiyan 2: This, again, is the standard Super Saiyan transformation Acquired: '''Training at Technical Medical Incoopration's Training Grounds. Super Saiyan 4: This is a little differenet from the other 2 transformations. Unlike having no shirt on her torso: she wears a green leather swimsuit like shirt (one piece). And her hair stands up and is black; but not long like Goku's and Vegeta's. This gives her extreme speed in everything and can move so fast that she breaks the sound barrier. '''Acquired: During the battle with Bojack. Super Saiyan 5: This is the form she acquires during her fight with Mechsis. This form is simiular to the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Acquired: During the Battle of Mechsis. Wolfzaru:It's unknown how she acquired the Wolfzaru but she transforms into it during the fight with Mechsis. Blackflamed Wolfzaru: This form is an flaming wolf in the form of a wolf. She aquirces this during the battle against Mechsis. Super Wolfzaru:She gets this form during the fight against Super Saiyan 4 Gohan. This form has the demon Wolfzaru appearance and Super Saiyan 5 fused. It consumes alot of ki. Acquired: During the Fight with Mechsis Super Wolfzaru This form merges the Wolfzaru's ki with Dyuu's and she is able to surpass the side effects and go into this for. The appearance is similar to Super Saiyan 5 but with sharp teeth and yellow eyes and sharp claws. Acquired During the fight with Gohan in Other World Super Wolfzaru 3 This is forcing Dyuu ever closer to the Wolfzaru's true form. In this form: Dyuu is the same as the Super Wolfzaru except she has black and red hair and black eyes. With a black gi and red shirt. She also has cat ears. Her fangs are a little bit sharper and her claws are most jagged and her speed are more faster and swifter than the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. She also seemed to skip Super Wolfzaru 2. Her aura is black and red and is more of a barrier than an aura. And her voice is that of the Wolfzaru and her own combined. Acquired: When the Wolfzaru caused Dyuu to explode and transform into this form. Super Wolfzaru X This is the form that she ever got close to the Wolfzaru. In this form: she is able to use extreme speed that can not be measured. This form's abilities are still unknown. It is mentioned that if Dyuu go past Super Wolfzaru 5, she will forced to transform into Full Transformation Wolfzaru. Acquired: During the fight against Genstu. Trivia: *The Wolfzaru is a pardoy of the Kyuubi sealed with in Naruto Uzumaki of the Naruto Series. *It will be stated that she had so much ardor with in her that she was able to by pass Super Saiyan 3 and go ahead on to Super Saiyan 4.